A Simple Mistake
by Rose Mitzkah
Summary: It was a simple mistake, a mistake that Hermione Granger is willing to repeat again. DMHG. Oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter… Unfortunately.

**Summary**: It was a simple mistake, a mistake that Hermione Granger is willing to repeat again. DMHG. Oneshot.

A/N: Hope you'll like this. Read and review:D

oooooooooo

It all started with a simple Potions lesson. As usual, Snape had partnered them, Slytherin to Gryffindor. Unfortunately for her, she had been partnered (again, I might add) to the King of All Slytherin Gits, Draco 'Sodding' Malfoy. Snape had stood high and mighty in front of the class, being his usual smarmy self, complete with greasy hair and long billowing coat, telling them to hurry up and go to their assigned partners.

Harry and Ron had become lucky, since their supposed partners, Crabbe and Goyle respectively, were sent to the infirmary. Now the reason for their being sent to the infirmary had been no secret. Harry and Ron had bragged it to the Gryffindors the night before in the common room. Luckily, they didn't get any sort of punishment for what they did.

oooooooooo

"_We saw them walking down the Charms corridor…" Harry had started._

"_I got an idea to save us from them tomorrow at Potions…" Ron continued._

"_Thankfully, I had in my pocket, an Extendable Tongue Candy that Fred and George had sent Ron the night before…"_

"_I then placed it in the middle of the corridor," he was suddenly interrupted by a First Year, "Of course, I wasn't seen! Those fools can't notice anything that doesn't relate with food or Malfoy…"_

"_As Ron was saying, he placed the Extendable Tongue Candy in the middle and we waited in one of the alcoves…"_

"_So what's the use of these candies?" Dean had asked._

"_It extends your tongue, you ninny!" _

"_Ohhhh…" The Gryffindor House had chorused after Ron's exclamation._

"_For how long?" The same first year asked._

"_For 24 hours! Isn't it great??" _

"_Ahhh…" The entire common room said._

"_And so, they picked it up and ate!!!" Harry told his listeners._

"_And after a few seconds, their tongue had grown to five feet! And it changes colours!"_

"_Harry and I can't stop laughing as Crabbe and Goyle wheezed past us, I think they went to the Infirmary or something like that…"_

"_And so, thanks to Fred and George's tongue candy, Crabbe and Goyle can't take Potions tomorrow morning!" Harry finished._

_The entire common room erupted in laughter as Harry and Ron laughed at their saving grace._

oooooooooo

And so, Harry and Ron had become partners and she had been left with sodding Malfoy as a partner.

Time passed, and their potion was nearly finished. Snape had earlier told them to make a Polyjuice Potion, and Hermione was happy since she had known what to do. She had, after all, made it when she was still in Second Year, and five years later, she still knew what to do.

Then suddenly, Malfoy, had slipped in a herebore root, instead of the boomslang skin which was next to it. Hermione shrieked. Yes shrieked, she is, after all, a girl, and can shriek very nicely at that. (Ask Harry and Ron, if you doubt it.)

Malfoy shouted, not shrieked mind you, after all who wouldn't when your partner, even though you hated him, or in this case, her, shrieked at you.

The herebore root dropped in their potion. Everyone who noticed the commotion became quiet, waiting for the next shocking event.

3…

2…

1…

BOOOOM!!!!!

The Polyjuice Potion exploded and covered almost the entire front of Snape's class.

Thankfully, only their desk was in front and Snape was in the middle.

Snape, on the other hand, was furious.

I mean, how dare they! This was his class, and no one has the right to disrupt it!!!!

And so, being extremely kind to his House, Slytherin, Snape had deducted fifty points from Gryffindor, and gave twenty points to Slytherin since Draco Malfoy had muttered a strong _Scourgify_ and had cleaned the entire mess in 2 seconds flat.

He didn't give any detentions, since it means giving his godson a detention. Instead as a punishment, he told Hermione Granger to clean the Trophy Room, alone, with no magic, at 8 this evening. And to the mind of Hermione Granger, it suspiciously sounded like a detention. Bloody greasy Snape. It was really unfair of him to do that.

And so, after dinner, Hermione had walked to the Trophy Room and cleaned the trophies,

"Goodness! How many trophies did Hogwarts had won! I mean, these are just so many" she had exclaimed when she saw the trophies.

She had finished after 11 and was now walking towards the Heads common room. She was furious. Really furious. She was dead tired, her hands and feet were aching and she smelled like polish, which I assure you, is not a very nice smell at all.

And when she saw Malfoy, sitting in the common room, watching TV (contrary to popular belief, Malfoy had enjoyed Muggle contraptions, like the computer, TV and radio, he was just averse to the idea that Muggles were the one who had invented them) and eating ice cream, she cracked.

She shouted at him, after all he was the reason of her very tiring detention. She kept on blabbering about things, such as:

"You sodding git!!!"

"Damn you to hell!!!"

"This is all your fault!!!"

"Die!!!"

"You're selfish, damn you!!!"

"Slimy prat!!"

"Did you know what I did? I cleaned those darned trophies while you watch TV, eat ice cream and RELAX!!!"

"Twitchy Slytherin ferret!!!"

"I'm going to curse you to hell and back!!!"

During this time, the said Slytherin ferret, just watched the Head Girl, he had realized at the start of her tirade that she was more entertaining than the TV shopping ad he had watching awhile ago.

She was turning very red, her hair becoming more frizzy than it previously was and her nose resembling that of Rudolph's, she was a sight to behold.

Hermione, on the other hand, didn't take highly of the amused smirk she saw on Malfoy's face. Who would like that, anyway? He was supposed to cower in fear and not be amused by what she had been saying. She had threatened to castrate him, kill him, revive him and then kill him again by peeling of his skin with the use of a toothpick, and he was still smirking, unfazed by her words.

"MALFOY!!!!"

With that exclamation, she stalked to where Malfoy was sitting, yanked him up and pointed the tip of her wand to his neck.

Malfoy, still unfazed, looked at her eyes. He knew that Granger didn't have the guts to do what she had threathened.

Hermione, with her wand still pointed at him, started shouting again, louder this time and with more force.

Malfoy here, Malofy there. Sodding git here, twitchy ferret there. Bastard here, Deatheater pawn there. Ass kisser here, bloody coward there. She repeated it more times you can count, and still nothing can stop her, or so she thought.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was getting tired. She was carrying on for the last twenty minutes, shouting and threatening him at the same time. And besides, he must be getting deaf, his ears were ringing and he was half afraid that he can't hear anymore.

He decided to stop her tirade. She must be practically exhausted with all her shouting. But he can't think of anything, short of violence, to stop her. And so while Hermione Granger continued her tirade, he delved into the recesses of his mind, to find a solution.

Hermione noticed that Malfoy had gotten a far-away look in his eyes, much the same ones Ron had in his eyes when she was lecturing him on the importance of finishing up his assignments instead of playing Quidditch, Exploding Snap and other what-nots.

Now this infuriated Hermione more. One thing she hated more than Malfoy, Snape and failed grades is people not paying to attention to her when she's speaking. It's rude and it makes her feel useless. And so, Hermione decided that Malfoy needs to learn a lesson.

She brandished her wand, prepared to say _Rictusempra_, and then…

Malfoy noticed that Granger had stopped talking. Now this is weird. She wouldn't often stop in her tirades unless something with the force of a tsunami is sent her way. He then noticed that she was brandishing her wand, and did something that first came to mind.

He kissed her.

He kissed Hermione Granger.

He kissed Hermione 'Mudblood -Bestfriend-of-Potty-and-Weasel' Granger.

Now that was a shock.

Hermione didn't move. She can't. Malfoy had wrapped both of his arms around her, and she can't even hex him because… Oh… Is that his? Oh! I can't believe I'm doing it…. Oh… More… Please…

He can't believe what he was doing. He was kissing her. And it was wonderful. He should have done that before. It was indescribably.

Wait. Did someone moan there?

Oh.

Why did he even care?

After an exhilarating couple of minutes, they parted, looked at each other in their eyes, and Hermione, losing her courage in seeing those silver grey orbs, fled the scene, the entire reason she was angry at him in first place forgotten.

Draco Malfoy stood, still rooted to the floor. He didn't even turn to watch Granger (he still can't stomach calling her Hermione, even though they did have an intense snog) fled the scene for his mind was still processing what had happened.

Hermione opened the door, bolted inside and locked the door with both a charm and the lock in the door. She was breathing heavily, and her face was flushed with her exertions from before.

Oh God.

What had she done? Is it even allowed?

What would happen?

With those troubling thoughts, Hermione Granger slept, still in her uniform and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Draco on the other hand, didn't even go to his rooms. He just lied on the couch and slept his mind on the earth shattering kiss that Hermione Granger had shared with him.

oooooooooo

The next day, as Hermione sat on her spot during breakfast, she noticed an owl coming near her. Maybe she was paranoid, or something like that, but she can't help compare the owl to the owl that she saw Malfoy kept in his rooms. It has black, satin-like feathers and it flew gracefully, captivating many of the eyes in the hall. At the thought of Malfoy, she remembered the kiss, and her cheeks flushed.

Ginny was the only one there, as Harry and Ron had taken advantage of the weekend and had a late start.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked worriedly. "You looked flushed."

"No Ginny, I'm fine." She looked at her friend across the table. Beyond that, she saw Malfoy, looking at her with those piercing eyes of his. She turned her gaze back to Ginny's. "I'm fine, really. Thanks."

"Oh okay, if you say so." Ginny went back to reading Witch Weekly and eating her breakfast, her worries appeased by Hermione's words.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw the black owl she had been admiring earlier making a beeline for her spot. It landed gracefully in front of her and she saw the note attached to it.

She opened it and saw the graceful writing of the Head Boy.

_Granger,_

_Meet me in the common room at 8 this morning. _

_That is if you can._

_D.M._

She looked at her watch, saw that it was 5 minutes before 8, and then she looked at Draco Malfoy and saw him staring directly at her. He met her gaze and she smirked. She saw his surprise and suddenly, a smile made its way on his face. She felt stunned for a minute and then smiled too. She said goodbye to Ginny, told her to tell Harry and Ron she'll talk to them later and practically skipped the whole way towards the doors of the Great Hall. It's going to be the start of very wonderful endeavor.

oooooooooo

Pansy Parkinson looked at Draco and saw him looking over the Gryffindor table. She tried to look at whatever or whoever Draco's looking at but to no avail. As she resumed her eating, she remembered something.

"Hey Draco," she said loud enough to catch the attention of other Slytherins eating nearby. "Could you help me with my Potion essay after breakfast? I can't really understand anything Snape had told us."

"No, I can't. Sorry Pans." Something gleamed mysteriously in his eyes. "I have something very important to do with the Head Girl this morning." He smirked. "I'll just owl you later, maybe I can help you tomorrow." And with those parting words, Draco left the Slytherin table, leaving Pansy wondering what important thing he's going to do with the Head Girl.

**FIN**


End file.
